


Competitive

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Smut, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Miranda and Shepard are competitive by nature.  Sex is no different.





	Competitive

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes a slightly alternate look at the Shepard/Miranda romance in ME2. Although it's not my favorite pairing, I was struck by the dynamic between Miranda and Renegade Shepard. I decided there was no way either of them would back down after that first kiss. The opening dialogue is taken pretty much word for word from the game, and serves no purpose other than a little bit of set up. This was written as a one off, but I might add to it if I think of an interesting continuation.

“Commander, what can I do for you?” The words were familiar, but the small smile that accompanied them was new.

“Do you have a minute, Miranda?”

“Of course.” She shut down her computer and leaned forward on her desk. “I’ve been meaning to talk with you in fact.”  She stood and motioned me behind her desk to the small sitting area in the back of her quarters.  I took a moment to admire the movement of her ass in the skintight dark suit, and wondered if I was imagining the extra sway in her hips.

Once we had taken our seats, she surveyed me for a moment. Eventually she spoke. “I…wanted to apologize.  I didn’t fully believe you’d be up to the task.  And it seems I was wrong.  Frankly, based on what I’ve seen, I wish Cerberus had recruited you earlier.”

“I wish your people had made the offer,” I said honestly.  The resources, the lack of red tape had been a breath of fresh air. 

“I looked at your track record as you hunted Saren,” she went on. “I saw the choices you faced.  You’d have fit in fine here.  And we’d be lucky to have you.  Too many join just out of xenophobia.  We need people here for the right reasons.”

That brought to mind a longstanding curiosity. “With your intelligence you could have landed any job you wanted.  Why choose this?” I asked.

“Because I still envy the time that Mordin spent with the Special Tasks group,” she replied. “Working with people as smart as he was.  Cerberus never tells me that something is impossible.  They give me the resources and say, do it.  And they’ve given you even more.  A new life, a new ship, the Illusive Man’s personal attention.”

I cocked my head. “What, you disapprove?”

“No,” she protested. “I’m just impressed.  You’re…well look at you.” She gestured at me with a small sardonic laugh. “A spacer kid, educated with on-ship tutorials, no strong foundation for stability…”

She seemed oddly distressed as she rose and strode to the window. 

“And you’ve done more than I could.  Despite everything my father did to make me perfect, you’re…you’re the best humanity has to offer.”

A twinge of annoyance ran through me. “Does it always have to come back to your father’s genetic tailoring?” I stood and paced the small living space.

“This is what I am Shepard, I can’t hide it.” She sounded resigned. “The intelligence, the looks, even the biotics…he paid for all of that.  Every one of _your_ accomplishments is due to your skill.  The only things I can take credit for are my mistakes.”

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?” I said incredulously.

That finally got a reaction.  She spun from the mirror to scoff, “That’s absurd.”

“The genetic mutt the Illusive Man put in charge,” I quipped, enjoying the sight of her off balance. “Man, that must sting.”

“First, it’s not a competition,” she retorted in the most competitive tone I’d ever heard. “Second, based on your combat records you’re practically a perfect bloody human specimen yourself.” She made a show of giving me a long once over.

I cocked an eyebrow. “Perfect human specimen, huh?”

“Don’t get cocky, Shepard.  I put you back together.” Her voice dropped an octave, and she took another step closer to me.  The quirk of her mouth was like a challenge. “And I do damn good work.”

I matched her step with one of my own.  We were now close enough I could practically see my reflection in her bright blue eyes.

“You certainly do.”

The air felt charged, Miranda’s normally cool cabinet suddenly a few degrees too warm.  Scant inches separated us.  And then, without warning, those inches disappeared.

There was nothing the least bit tame or chaste about our first kiss.  No fumbling or uncertainty.  Just the unrestrained passion of two people who saw something they liked, and weren’t inclined to hide it.

Her lips felt as soft as they looked, but they pressed against mine hungrily.  All of her iciness and control seemed to melt away as we pushed against each other.

Miranda broke the kiss.  I would have been happy to let it go on until the next mission called us away.

“What the hell was that?” she asked.  I was gratified to see her breathing was quicker, and a pleasant flush had warmed her pale cheeks.

“Seemed pretty obvious to me,” I said, trying and failing to restrain a smirk. 

“I don’t know what this is!  If it’s just stress, or just blowing off steam or…” She looked almost panicked.

“What are you so afraid of?” I challenged, moving to close the distance again. “That you might actually start caring for someone?”

“This is no time for emotional entanglement,” she insisted. “You and I know better than anyone about the Collectors.  We know the odds of actually coming back alive.  What idiotic bunch of hormones thought this was a good time for this.”  She turned away, clearly trying to bring herself back under control.

“It doesn’t matter,” I responded.  Having faced similar situations before, hell, having come back from the dead, I knew more than most not to waste the time I had. “What matters is how we feel.”

“Damn it,” she muttered.

I reached out and gently turned her back to face me.  Her expression was hesitant, conflicted.  But the flush hadn’t faded a bit and I could still see desire in her eyes.

“Come on, Miranda,” I said softly. “You want this.”

I saw her weigh the odds, trying to put that coldly rational mind towards balancing the logical reasons against an emotional entanglement.  I watched her come to the conclusion that a relationship with her CO on the eve of a suicide mission was insane, irrational.

Then I watched her decide she didn’t care.

Her lips crashed into mine again, and I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me, determined not to let her go.  I slipped my tongue against her lips and her mouth parted, allowing me to taste her.  It was intoxicating.  I wanted more.

Before I was even conscious of it my hands were fumbling at the fastenings of her bodysuit, struggling to interpret the myriad of buttons and zippers.  I didn’t think about how quick this was moving, or how presumptuous I was being.  But fortune favors the bold apparently, because even as I was working to uncover her body, Miranda was similarly at work to uncover mine.  It became a race of sorts, a competition, like so many things were between us.

Miranda won, of course.  I was up against a surprisingly complex array of fastenings, one of which I had managed to interpret by the time she hauled my shirt over my head.  The motion forced my hands away from her for a brief moment.  Once she had it removed and thrown off to some corner of the room, I made to return the favor.  Before I had the chance, she shoved me back, and I collapsed onto the chair she’d vacated.

For the first time it occurred to me that maybe I’d taken this too far, but the sultry look in Miranda’s eyes reassured me.  That and the fact that her hands had replaced mine at the juncture of her jumpsuit just above her breasts.  Moving with far more confidence than mine, she unclasped the corner and gently peeled the zipper down, taking care to keep it closed, allowing me only the smallest hints of skin.

“If you wanted me naked Shepard, all you had to do was ask,” she said.  Then she started to open the outfit up.  However, as she did it, she also turned, so that the flaps of her jumpsuit obscured any view of her body. “But since you didn’t, I’m going to make you wait.”

“Take your time, Miss Lawson,” I replied, my voice feeling raw in my own ears.

Flashing another sultry smirk over her shoulder, she did just that.  She made a show of pulling her outfit down her shoulders inch by tantalizing inch.  Milky white skin gradually appeared above the line of black fabric.  By the time the suit cleared her shoulders and began making its way down her back, it became clear that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  I supposed with an outfit that tight, she wouldn’t need to.

When she reached her waist she stopped, pulling her arms free of the sleeves and letting the bodysuit hang, suspended by her more than generous hips.  I was treated to the beautiful, albeit slightly tame sight of her naked back.  My gaze traced the curve of her waist, soaking in the view of her flawlessly smooth skin.

She started to rotate again and my heart jumped up into my throat in anticipation of finally seeing what she’d been hiding under those skintight outfits.  Those hopes were quickly dashed when she crossed her arms over her chest, once hiding anything truly scandalous from view.  Of course her breasts were far too large to cover completely with just her arms, but the parts peeking around the edges hardly made up for being denied this treat.

“What do you think, Shepard?” She might have been showing me a proposal for a new upgrade to the Normandy for how casual she sounded.

“I think you’re toying with me, Miss Lawson,” I growled.

“I would never be so cruel, Commander,” she pouted. “I could almost take offense to that.”

I made a move to lunge forward, deciding to end this little game before it killed me, but once again she beat me to it.  Shifting her arms so that only her left was covering her breasts, she flicked a hand at me.  Her biotics pushed me back into the seat.

“If you can’t behave, Shepard,” her voice was practically a purr, “I’ll have to tie you up.”

I couldn’t help a smirk. “I’d like to see you try, Miss Lawson.”

Keeping a firm biotic hold on me so I couldn’t move, she took a step forward and leaned over the chair.  Brushing her lips against my ear, she breathed, “If you had any idea how wet it makes me when you call me Miss Lawson.”

“Let me up and I’ll see for myself,” I hissed back.

She sucked gently on the side of my neck. “Not yet, but I suppose you do deserve a little treat.”

Straightening, she cupped a breast in each hand, making a show of massaging them for me.  Then, finally, she slid her arms up, letting them bounce free.  Arms crossed above her head, back arched ever so slightly, she struck a heart stopping pose, allowing me to take in the visual feast in front of me.

As tight as her clothing usually was, it hadn’t been a huge mystery what Miranda’s tits looked like, but there was something about seeing her like this that made all the difference.  They were large of course, their size made all the more obvious by the slenderness of her frame, and capped with large nipples that were only a shade darker than the rest of her skin.  As I gorged myself on the vision of her topless I became painfully aware that most of my clothes were still on.

After giving me plenty of time to admire the view, Miranda turned again, once more taking her breasts out of visual range.  Before I could protest, she grasped the edges of her jumpsuit, still hanging around her hips, and began to delicately shimmy the garment down her hips.  I didn’t think she was trying to tease me anymore, it seemed like the tightness of the suit demanded such an approach, but the effect was similar.  Little by little, her magnificent ass came slowly into view.  Like her breasts, it hadn’t been difficult to imagine what her ass looked like in those skintight getups, but that didn’t at all diminish my appreciation.

At long last, she was fully naked.  She kicked the jumpsuit away before turning back to me.  I got enough of a glance to see that she was completely shaved, an interesting revelation, before she planted herself in my lap and kissing me with renewed passion.

I discovered my hands were free again when, quite of their own volition, they wrapped around Miranda’s ass.  I assumed that having her naked on top of me was permission to touch and I was happy to have my assumption confirmed when she moaned into my mouth.  I spent long moments kneading the supple flesh while we kissed.

After a while I pulled my mouth away and started kissing my way up her jawline.  I trailed my lips across her neck, enjoying the little gasps and moans she gave.  Her fingers threaded through my hair while I sucked lightly on her neck.  But it wasn’t her neck I really wanted.  A little more hastily than I’d intended, I moved towards my real goal: her incredible tits.

She leaned back to allow me better access as I latched onto her right breast, kissing and licking around the edges until taking her nipples into my mouth and tugging gently.  Her hands tightened in my hair and I squeezed her ass harder in response.  Testing my multitasking abilities severely, I slid a hand between her legs to caress the lips of her pussy.  She was as wet as I was hard, and it was easy to slide a finger into her.

I lost track of time, alternating sucking her tits and fingering her.  She rocked against me, gently at first but with increasing urgency, making me aware of how much I was wearing compared to her.  The little humping motions she made felt good against my crotch, but I wanted to feel her wetness sliding over my cock.  Still, I wasn’t planning on stopping just yet.  I wanted to see her come, to make her lose control.  I wanted to see the perfect Cerberus operative fall apart.

However, right when I thought she might be getting close to her orgasm, she pulled back and pushed off of me.  She was flushed, breathing heavily, but the spark hadn’t left her eyes.

“I’m not letting you win that easily, Commander.” She bent down and made much quicker work of the fastenings to my pants that I had with her clothes.  I lifted up my hips as she tugged my pants and underwear off, finally freeing my cock.  Pushing my legs apart, she knelt in front of me.

“Watch me,” she commanded.

Opening her mouth, she immediately took half my cock down her throat. 

“Holy shit!” I shouted, completely taken by surprise.

She stayed that way for a moment, the triumphant smirk unmistakable in her eyes, even if her mouth was otherwise occupied.  She only withdrew a little bit before beginning a shockingly fast paced blowjob.  I groaned at the sensation. 

There was nothing subtle or soft about Miranda’s technique.  She moved quickly, practically fucking her own throat with my cock.  And yet somehow, despite how fast she bobbed her head, she managed to incorporate a surprising number of extra little tricks into the mix.  Occasionally she would twist her head, changing the angle and rhythm of her blowjob in unexpected ways.  Her hands also gripped the base of my cock, rubbing the small portion she couldn’t fit into her mouth and cupping my balls.

All in all, it was the most incredible blowjob I had ever received.  Of course, not even counting the two years dead, it had been quite a while.  I was fairly sure there was only so much of this I could take.  I tried to grasp Miranda’s shoulders and pull her up, but she simply swatted away my hands.

“I’m busy, Shepard.” She gave me a challenging look. “I have a point to make.”

I started to ask what point that might be when she returned my cock to her mouth and the words died on my lips.  She went right back to her insane pace, the challenge never leaving her eyes.  At this rate, she was bound to make me come far more quickly than I would have been able to get her off. 

That’s when it clicked.  She was way better at this than I was, and she wanted to make me admit it.  And if I didn’t, she was quite prepared to forgo her own orgasm to prove her point.  Which meant, in order to play the long game, I’d have to concede this round.

“Alright,” I sighed. “I get it.”

“What was that, Shepard,” she said, freeing up her mouth again but keeping her hands working on a handjob just as talented as her blowjob. “I didn’t quite hear you.”

I groaned, trying to keep my wits about me.  Half of me wanted to just let go and spray her tits right then, but I managed to restrain the impulse.

“You win, Miranda,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Glad you could see reason,” she said, standing immediately. “It’ll be a lot more fun this way.”

She straddled me again, but this time, with nothing between us, her pussy slid easily along the tip of my cock.  She reached down to position me and we both groaned as I slid inside her for the first time.  Then, she started moving.

If I had expected something more tame than her rapid cock-sucking, I was in for a surprise.  She rode me fast and hard, her tits bouncing wildly as she got herself off on my cock.  I struggled from the first moment to keep hold of myself, trying to think of boring unsexy things like fuel calculations or mass distribution, anything but the incredibly hot temptress currently gyrating on my lap.

Miranda seemed to take note of my struggle. “What’s wrong, Shepard?” She grinned, not slowing down one bit. “Too much for you?”

The casual barb lit a fuse in my brain.  Like hell I was going to let Miranda win at everything.

The next time she raised her ass, I took firm hold of her hips and pulled her sharply back down, thrusting upward into her deliciously tight pussy at the same moment.  The moan she let out was more akin to shriek but I didn’t give her any more time to recover than she’d given me.  Taking control of the pace, I hammered up into her, pushing myself to show I could give as good as I got.  Her head fell forward, eyes glazed over as I fucked her.  Every breath was a gasp punctuated by the sound of skin hitting skin.

The signs of her approaching orgasm were impossible to miss.  Her normally pale skin was flushed a deep red, and her nipples had grown to stiff peaks.  Her nails dug into my shoulders, mirroring the way that her body had begun to tighten around me.  I knew that few more seconds of this would push her over the edge, finally giving me the victory I’d been longing for. And this time she didn’t seem inclined to jump off of me to prove a point.

When she did come, her whole body shook with the intensity of it.  I thrust deep inside her quivering pussy and held myself there as she clenched around me.  Not even sure why, I pushed myself not to explode yet, reveling in the open-mouthed expression of pleasure written across her face.  She let out one last, long moan, and collapsed against my chest, body still heaving.

I stroked her back lightly, giving her time to recover.  That was a mistake.  Raising her eyes to meet mine again, she said, “Is that all you’ve got?”

I stared at her, incredulous for a moment.  She had just had what looked like an incredible orgasm, and she was asking if that was it?

My body was moving before I was conscious of it.  I stood up and pulled her off my cock.  Slender as she was, Miranda was not a small woman, but that didn’t register with me as I manhandled her.  Spinning her around like she weighed nothing, I promptly bent her over the nearest convenient surface.  Which just happened to be her desk.

It was lucky she had shut down her console when I’d come in because I was not paying attention to what we might be hitting as I pushed her across the desk.  She moved willingly, spreading her legs as she did so, showing that she was quite happy with me being so riled up.

Lining myself back up with her still soaking pussy, I immediately shoved myself back into her.  I returned quickly to the punishing pace that seemed to be the only way Miranda knew how to have sex.  Not that she seemed to mind, given the amount of noise she was making.  My hold on her hips was so tight I was positive she’d have bruises the next day.

Through a haze of pleasure and pure animal lust I noted that her ass looked even better from this perspective.  That just drove me to fuck her even harder, filling the small cabin with the sound of Miranda’s moans and my stomach hitting her ass.

“Come on, Shepard!” Miranda groaned between thrusts. “Fuck me like you mean it!”

It occurred to me that maybe I had bitten off a bit more than I could chew.  Sweat was beading on my body as I worked harder than I ever had during sex.  10k wakeup sprints at 1.5 gravity during N7 training were nothing compared to trying to keep up with Miranda.

But I had never backed down from a challenge in my life.  A few seconds ago I couldn’t have imagined moving any faster, but I found it in myself to pick up the pace even more.

That seemed to do the trick.  Miranda practically screamed as another orgasm hit her.  It seemed like her legs were about to give out so I quickly seized her and spun her around so she was on her back, legs hanging over the edge of the desk.  Holding her legs for leverage, I resumed fucking her.

I was spurred on by the change in view, getting to watch Miranda’s breasts bounce as I continued fucking her.  Her second orgasm seemed to have taken more out of her than the first, but I could still see that challenging glint in her eyes.  That, more than anything, kept me going despite the fact that I should have long since succumbed to the intense pleasure of the encounter.

Still, pure determination could only carry me so far.  I had been close when we started, and I knew I couldn’t keep going much longer.  But I wasn’t happy with two to one on the scoreboard.  I wanted at least one more.

I let go of one of Miranda’s legs and she apparently had enough energy left to wrap it around my waist.  I placed my now free hand on her stomach, giving me the angle to stroke her clit with my thumb.  The effect was immediate.  She moaned as loud as ever and arched her back, increasing the erotic quality of the view.

It became a test of endurance, as I struggled to tease a final orgasm out of her before I reached the final limits of my stamina.  Fucking Miranda was the most singular physical experience of my life.  Despite the absurd pace she’d set for us, she was just as wet as when we’d started.  I had no comparison for the sensation beyond thinking that there was no way this would be the last time we did this.

In the end, I succeeded.  Barely.  My admittedly faltering pace, coupled with stimulation put Miranda over the edge one more time.  This orgasm was much less dramatic than the first two, but almost sexier for it.  Her eyes rolled back, and her mouth opened in a silent “o” as her body shook again.

Just in time for me.  I couldn’t hold off my own release anymore, and I had bare seconds to figure out what to do.  I had no clue if Miranda was on some kind of birth control and judging by the glazed look on her face, she wasn’t likely to respond to an inquiry in time to help me.

So, as I felt my balls tighten up, I reluctantly extracted myself from the warmth of her pussy and quickly stroked myself over her prone form.  Which wasn’t exactly a tragedy when I began spurting across her smooth skin, covering her stomach and breasts with thick white cum.  The intensity of the encounter carried through my orgasm, and when I was spent, I immediately felt more exhausted than I could remember feeling in years.

My limbs shaking, I braced myself above Miranda, herself looking more than bit worn out as well.  She smiled tiredly up at me, for once not a hint of sarcasm, competitiveness, or derision on her face.

Then, as if to show that she wasn’t done surprising me, she lazily drew a couple fingers across a line of cum on her breast, circling a still erect nipple.

“You could have come inside me if you wanted,” she said.

“Sorry,” I replied, still working on getting my heart back under control.

“I’m not complaining,” she said, stunning me further by slipping a cum-covered finger into her mouth and sucking it clean.  As completely satisfied as I was, that still made my cock twitch a bit.

“We should probably get cleaned up,” Miranda suggested when I showed no signs of moving.  I shook myself out a stupor and stood back, extending a hand to help her off the desk.  She took it, clearly needing the extra support as she stumbled upon standing.  After she’d found her balance, she looked at me with a glint in her eyes that was mischievous. “Not bad, Shepard.”

I grinned back. “Not bad yourself, Miss Lawson.”

“Careful,” she said, still sultry despite clear exhaustion. “You don’t want to get me going again, do you, Commander?”

She probably had a point, but I never backed down from a challenge. “I don’t know about that, Miss Lawson.  I thought that was a pretty good warm up.”

She chuckled, looking more carefree than I’d ever seen her. “Well, if you’re sure you can handle it.”


End file.
